Abeggium
| saurian_name = Urowwaim (Ur) /'ər•ō•wām/ | systematic_name = Unquadunium (Uqu) /'ün•kwod•ün•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Abeggium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Edisonium | right_element = Butlerovium | particles = 526 | atomic_mass = 388.2176 , 644.6504 yg | atomic_radius = 141 , 1.41 | covalent_radius = 164 pm, 1.64 Å | vander_waals = 170 pm, 1.70 Å | nucleons = 385 (141 }}, 244 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.73 | nuclear_radius = 8.69 | half-life = 1.0410 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 141-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 47, 20, 10, 4 | oxistates = +2, +3, +4, +5 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.63 | ion_energy = 687.6 , 7.127 | electron_affinity = 61.2 kJ/mol, 0.635 eV | molar_mass = 388.218 / | molar_volume = 57.328 cm /mol | density = 6.772 }} | atom_density = 1.55 g 1.05 cm | atom_separation = 457 pm, 4.57 Å | speed_sound = 2650 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Solid | melting_point = 921.89 , 1659.41 648.74 , 1199.74 | boiling_point = 1979.28 K, 3562.71°R 1706.13°C, 3103.04°F | liquid_range = 1057.39 , 1903.30 | liquid_ratio = 2.15 | triple_point = 921.87 K, 1659.36°R 648.72°C, 1199.69°F @ 83.388 , 6.2546 | critical_point = 3560.30 K, 6408.53°R 3287.15°C, 5948.86°F @ 18.5962 , 183.530 | heat_fusion = 8.903 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 190.328 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05577 /(g• ), 0.10039 J/(g• ) 21.652 /(mol• ), 38.974 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 3.34 Absolute: 1.12 | atom_abund = 2.26 }} Abeggium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Ab and 141. Abeggium was named in honor of (1869–1910), who pioneered . This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadunium (Uqu) or simply element 141. Abeggium is the twenty-first element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Despite abeggium is the first f-block element of period 8, the electrons are still filling the g-orbital, it now needs three more electrons to be completed. The g-orbital has 15 electrons out of 18. Despite this, there is one more electron in the f-orbital than what the periodic table expects. The atomic is composed of 385 s (141 s, 244 s). Isotopes Like every other trans- elements, abeggium has no s. The longest-lived is Ab with a brief of 1 millisecond, undergoing like the example. : Ab → + + 38 n Abeggium also has s, several are much longer-lived than the most stable ground state isotope. The longest-lived meta state is Ab with a half-life of 4.5 hours, Ab has a half-life of 13.7 minutes, and Ab with a half-life of 3.8 seconds. Chemical properties and compounds Abeggium's most common is +3, but it also shows a +4 common state as well as less common +1 and +2. In s, +2 (green) and +3 (grayish black) oxistates are common, such as AbCO (+2), Ab(NO ) (+3), AbSO (+2), and AbPO (+3). +4 state is most commonly found in chalcides, halides, and oxyhalides, such as AbO , AbF , and AbOCl . AbF is an aqua green crystalline solid which can be fluoridized to AbF with , which is a sky blue crystals. AbCl is a lime green ionic solid which can be chloridized to AbCl with or with gas, which is a sea green ionic salt. If pure element is exposed to air for days, Ab O forms as a black film and the film would later be oxidized to AbO , which is identical in appearance to the initial. AbBr is a brown ionic salt that is in stark contrast with AbBr , which is a dark green crystalline solid. AbI is a yellowish orange while AbI is reddish purple. Since is very radioactive with an eight-hour half-life, astatides of abeggium, AbAt and AbAt , would transform to AbBi and Ab Bi through alpha decay of astatine. These bismuthides are highly unstable and would readily decompose. Tennessides of abeggium, AbTn and AbTn , would be much longer lasting than astatides, since , an element below astatine, has a half-life of over seven years compared to just eight hours for astatine. Since +3 is the most common oxidation state of abeggium, it can form binary compounds with pnictides, such as AbN (black), AbP (bluish black), AbAs (greenish brown), and AbSb (maroon). AbBi, just mentioned as unstable, is a brownish black solid. Stable abeggium icosagides are AbB and AbAl. At +4 state, it can form binary compounds with carbon, silicon, and germanium to make refractive solids along with AbB and AbAl. Organoabeggium compounds can also be made, meaning it can form complex compounds involving carbon, hydrogen, radicals, and others. Abeggium in organoabeggium most commonly carries either +3 or +2 oxidation states, though +4 state is very useful because it can bond to four carbon atoms. Examples of organoabeggium are triethylabeggium ((C H ) Ab) and abeggium acetate (Ab(CH CO ) ). Physical properties Abeggium is a grayish white metal that is and that shows luster. Abeggium's density is about 6.77 g/cm , similar to and . It has a , but when cooled to −138°F it changes to . It is with the of −425°F, at that temperature it becomes when cooled. Abeggium is solid at (77°F) with the melting point of 1200°F and boiling point 3103°F, corresponding to its liquid range of 1903°F and liquid ratio of 2.15 (only calculated when converted to Rankine or Kelvin scale). One mole of abeggium requires 39 Joules of energy to heat by 1°F. Occurrence It is almost certain that abeggium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of abeggium in the universe by mass is 3.34 , which amounts to 1.12 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of abeggium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Ab. : + + 38 n → Ab : + + 34 n → Ab Category:Lavoisides